Papa Xander: A New Addition
by Duchess67
Summary: Xander's already adopted one orphan, what's another?


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. I don't have a lot of money either, so please don't sue.

Author's note: Hope I didn't screw up the posting this time. Any and all mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd. If you see any mistakes you'd like to point out to me, feel free and I'll get to 'em when I can. Thanks! Oh and this is definitely AU for the HP 'verse. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Xander, Willow says it's time for your monthly conference call with her so you'd better get your butt in here if you don't want to miss it!" Stacey yells from the computer room.

Poking his head around the corner from the kitchen, Xander yells back, "That had better be a direct quote, Miss Martin or you're getting extra cleanup duty this weekend and missing out on the party!"

The sound of a chair flipping over in someone's haste to vacate it is heard and the seventeen year old slayer appears in the computer room doorway down the hall. Clearing her throat hastily before speaking in a VERY respectful tone, "Yes, sir. That IS a direct quote and now she's laughing at me. Um, I think I might have broken the chair…" She looks behind her, guiltily.

Sighing now, "Get another one out of storage and set it up to replace the one I'll grab from my office, but first tell Willow I'll be there in a minute and I'll have a surprise for her."

Knowing full well what the surprise will be, the girl grins and turns quickly to do as she's told.

A couple minutes later, Willow is twiddling her thumbs and wondering if the surprise is gonna be worth it when Xander pushes a chair into the room and finally sits down at the computer on his end… With a baby boy in his arms.

"Hi Willow!" Her oldest friend grins at her, knowing full well he's about to get inundated with questions.

He apparently decides to head all that off though by raising his hand in a wait a minute gesture, "I know, I have a baby on my lap and before you ask, yes he's mine, but not, as in, biologically. Well, yeah, I guess you could say he is, but he really ISN'T in that he's my cousin and not my son, but now he IS my son too."

Willow tries to ask, "How-"

Xander stops her again, "Okay, long story short, my late mother was NOT an only child like she claimed. She was the oldest, AMERICAN daughter of an Englishman who had another daughter by his second marriage. 'Had' being the operative word as said sister and her husband got killed by a drunk driver about three weeks ago and I had to go pick up this little guy. I had to officially adopt him to change his name though and until that goes through the name on the birth certificate is Dudley Dursley." He actually shudders at that.

Willow does too.

Continuing as if he hadn't even paused, "We're calling him Jesse Evan Harris and he's already responding to his new name," he glances down at the baby in his lap and asks with a big smile, "Aren't you, Jesse?"

The baby's response is to laugh, gurgle and try to pull off his new father's eye patch. The sight makes Willow's heart melt and her throat close with emotion.

Blithely going on, Xander tells her, "I threw the Evan in there as a nod to Mom and my aunt's maiden name. I have to admit though, I wondered what my aunt was thinking. Then again, HER name was Petunia, so go figure." He shrugs, not even pretending to understand.

Willow laughs at that and can finally speak to ask a question, "How is Laibah taking to being a big sister?"

Xander laughs at that, "Can you say, duck to water? The only reason I'm getting to hold him right now is because she's in school! All my slayers adore him and he gets LOTS of attention. Don'tcha Little Man?"

Jesse makes a definitive sound, as if agreeing and then looks around before he starts to jabber in baby babble at the computer screen, waving at Willow who has to wave back. She's still in a bit of a daze, but she's very happy for her longtime friend because he looks so content. She had already known that fatherhood agreed with him when he adopted the little Arabic girl and she knows his heart is big enough for this little orphan too.

They talk for a while, getting caught up on everything in each other's lives. With Xander's permission, she can't wait to spring this surprise on everyone else back in Cleveland.


End file.
